


Tendency to Swarm

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Asurans had been less warlike and more parental in their dealings with Atlantis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendency to Swarm

The Ancients built the stargates, but it was the Asurans who unmade them. Address by address they walked the galaxy, watching as their swarm of nanites methodically tore the giant rings to dust. Until, at last, Atlantis stood alone.

_You're too young_ , they said as the silver cloud consumed the ring, when what they meant was too powerful. _The gates weren't meant for you_ , you have your own sandbox, stay out of ours.

And they left, content with destroying that final link between the galaxies and leaving the city to starve, forgetting just how stubborn Humans are.

Seven years later Atlantis built its first working gate.

Ten years after that, there was a ring on every planet, every moon, every orbit from Atlantis outwards. Instead of one small city and its few hundred inhabitants, now they faced an empire. Atlantis poured its knowledge into every world it ringed, ruthlessly assimilating populations into a united whole.

A year after that, the Ausrans watched their world turn to dust.

_You started the war_ , the Humans said, before the last bombs dropped, _we're just ending it._

They knew better than to underestimate.


End file.
